


My Dear~ (Ironhide x Reader)

by Skysune



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Sweet Fluff, basically everything and anything inbetween, cute fluff, eventual angust, eventual violence/past violence references, just read them I promise you will like, possible torture/healing from torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysune/pseuds/Skysune
Summary: Delightful stories of you and Ironhide~FYI:This work can be found on a few other sites!QuotevWattpad(one) Divianart





	1. Index

A Time In Our Lives: 1- Thoughts and Feelings 

                                        2-Texting 

                                    3- (Coming soon!)--- Pregnant

 

Getting To Know You: 1- A Change In The Winter Schedule

                                        2- (Coming soon!) --- What Is A Birthday? 

 

(Explicit) Lust: 1- First Time

 

Specials: Ironhide's First Christmas

 

Coming soon!- Angust - Captured


	2. A Time In Our Lives: Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Irohide are out and under the stars. All is peaceful, all is calm, and all is absolutely perfect.
> 
> Yet sometimes, peace can lead one's thoughts down ways they wish they could just... forget.
> 
> Can Ironhide get over these feelings, and most of all, confess something he has never told you before?

 A clear starry night was upon them. So calm, so peaceful. A sweet silence was between the two, a silence that many would think of as to long. Not them.  
Time with you is like a calm day with no stress or worry. I finally feel my peace that I have longed forever, with you.   
(Y/n) Sighed contently, her body lay out on the wide hood of a finely built GMC truck. Her eyes scanned over the vast mulitude of stars, a content smile spread across her face, arms folded underneath her head-elbows sticking out the sides. She shifted-right leg crossing over to lay on the left.   
Is peace not perfection?  
  The massively wide hood rose slightly, a soft breath exiting the vents of the truck as the hood slowly  lowered as it was before. She chuckled, looking off to the right towards the ground. "What ch'yah thinkin' Ironhide?" Her voice was sweet, full of happiness and life. The very thing that had attracted the mech to this human girl. He chuckled slightly from such chirpiness in her voice. "Nothing much (Yn)..." His voice trailed off. He was indeed thinking of things. Things he wished he could just, forget. 

Yet, sometimes peace leads my thoughts down places I wish did not exist...

(Yn) knew better. She could easily hear the hidden sadness in his voice, almost feel the concern he felt. They had been together to long not to know. "Hide..." Her voice trailed off, now noticably sadder.  
No reply came from him.  
"Hide?" Her voice more of a question now, still full of concern. Her relaxed posture tensed at the seconds of stillness between them. She lifted her head slightly to look back at his wind shield. 

If only I could tell you, everything I've seen, felt, thought...would you still even think of me as a-  
"Hide?..."  
Friend?  
"Hide?..!"  
Oh (Yn)...if you only knew how much I care about you. How much I...  
"Hide?!"  
I....  
"IRONHIDE!" Her voice was near a breaking point, calling out to him like her life depended on it. Sure he often didn't say much. But always, ALWAYS he would answer her after the second call. "Huh?...oh, sorry, (Yn)..." His voice was quieter, not near as gruff as usual.  
Her now fully upright form stared at him in confusion and shock, hands on his hood slowly turning into a fist of frustration and question. Never...had, had he been so quiet, so meek before. Something was wrong...but what?  
"Hide...whats wrong." Her voice and face was in deep concern, those eyes...the very eyes that stared into his soul with such, such intent, now had sadness and concern plastered over them. 

I think of you, care for you like no other ever in my life.

Ironhide thought a moment. He could talk to her, of coarse! He knew her and she knew him...why was he so hesitant in this? "I am just thinking. deeply." He quickly finished, earning a sort of thinking gaze from the girl.  
"Of what?"  
You're so kind...caring. Always there for me, or anyone else for that matter. I feel like I could shed my entire life on you, and you would be there, every second. Feeding off of every word like your life depeneded upon it! But not because you had to. But because you actually cared.  
 Her voice was back to it's usual cheeriness. Eyes halfly alight with curiousity, and care.  
It was now or never to Ironhide. "War...gah, different things.." He sounded cross, his usual gruff tone retuning.

When I first met you, that's what you where. Kind and caring. And, heh, such an energetic thing when meeting us. As time grew, I grew to know you, as you did for me. Soon, you shared secrets with me that I often wondered how you still turned out the way you where...never did cease to amaze me.

A small smile creeped onto her face, a caring one, full of kindness and concern. "Tell me my sweet friend." Her voice lowered to a kind motherly one.

Still, you where tough, something I never expected from someone so seemingly...weak. Like that time you fired that gun, that very gun you where so scared of...to keep a decepticon off of my back...

Her tone was so hard to resist. HER tone...at that voice he would gladly give all his secrets to, except for this one. "MMMhh...I dunno. To grusome." Ironhide stated bluntly, which was quite unlike him. Causing (Yn's) eyebrow to arch.  
"To much for me? Since when was anything to much for me, Hide? You know very well I can take a lot let alone a simple talk!" Her voice firmed lightly, like a mother would to her two year old toddler at a grocery store.

 

That's the thing. They are after not just us anymore. But you...(Yn). Sometimes I wish you had just...

 

 He sighed. "Kid, your kind of pushing me here..." His voice rose slightly. Naturally (Yn) was taken aback. Hardly did he ever call her kid anymore. That had ended about a month ago after...that inscident with a decpeticon.  
Her mouth stuttered lightly, with Hide, even though she'd known him for a long time she was normally not one to push such feelings in fear of being yelled at...even though he hardly did, at her anyway.  
In the beginning, when they had first met, he had a few times for her being to 'nosey'. Which hurt her rather sensative feelings, ending up with a talk from Optimus about easing up on the poor girl. But always after he apologized. Weather it be in voice, or in some deed...Like the time he offered her a speed ride down the highway with all the windows open. Oh that had been fun for the two of them.

Left me there to die....

 

"Ironhide. You can trust me." She stated, gaze hardening at his wind sheild.  
"(Yn), I really wish you would just drop it." His voice lased in frustration and gruff.  
A few seconds of silence went by.  
"No." She stated defiently.  
This surprised Ironhide. Oh she could be stubborn, but on topics like this she usually gave her peace after a few tries. But this was just plain persistant.  
Ironhide sighed frustratingly. This femme... "Kid, I am not going to tell you and that's that!"  
Her firm gaze kept, body still as a statue. Inwardly, she was afraid...what if he was going to lose his temper? She always knew he would never hurt her but...she had seen him when he was just as angry, thinking he was alone. She whitnessed such a fit of physical rage from blasting cannons to throwing objects-it stuck in her heart like a sore wound, since then she never pushed his buttons very far.

Wait, what am I saying?....I know what I am but why can I not say it?!

But this was different.  
She turned away from him, scooting off his hood with feet on the ground. He didn't want to tell her? Didn't want to TRUST her? FINE.

She stood there, motionless, arms at her side, body almost brushing against his hood.  
A few seconds ticked painfully by.  
She growled animal like-head snapping to the side to catch a glimpse of him. "Damn, you aren't even going to say anything, huh." She stated coldly.  
Her words, tone, everything...stung his spark with a guilty pain.  
(Yn)....  
Still, there was dead silence. The longer it was, the more (Yn's) heart tightened. Why...why was he just ignoring her? Tears stung her eyes-snapping her head back forward.   
She sniffled, voice hitching to a soft gasp. She felt betrayed. She had poured out her very soul to him! And for him to just so utterly refuse her like that...she didn't understand what could possibly be so terrible as for, this!  
"What...why won't you talk to me?...you won't even say anything! What the hell Ironhide!! I...I-" She whipped around to face him, eyes brimming in anger and tears. "-I've poured out my whole damn life to you and I TRUSTED you...you to I don't know!! Perhpas do the same?! I TRUST you!! I thought you did for me to!"  
She broke down, letting out a small shreik-quickly cupping her mouth with both hands to keep from yelling out. She slowly fell to her knees-arching her back forward, head in hands, beautiful (y/c) hair dangling down like a curtain.

 

I....I love you.

 

The sound of gears shifting, wires bending, came to her ears, but she ignored him. She only burried her head further into her face out of emberassment and anger.  
Ironhide shifted, staring down at his sweet girl in sympathy. His spark ached at this scene, the pain doubling over knowing he had caused it. Carefully, he kneeled down on one knee, giant black hands softly cupping her small body around them. Slowly he rose his hands to his chest, the girl now looking at him with a tear stained face.   
What was he doing? She didn't know. Never had he so gently...scooped her. Never had he looked at her with such sad optics. Never had he brought her this close to his face..  
"Y/n" His voice was booming, but gentle. Optics glowing softly against the moonlight.  
"Ironhide...?" Her voice had sadness and question in it.  
His stare shifted to her eyes, bringing her against his face. "Y/n, I love you."  
The girl went wide eyed, heart melting into happiness as hard lip plates softly pressed against the side of her head and neck.   
Happy tears burned into her eyes, she locked eyes with optics, pressing delicate lips to giant metal ones. "Oh Hide, I love you so much. I always have." She whispered against his lips.  
Hide's spark fluttered, a rare smile forming on his face.  
"As have I, my dear."  
It was the truth, and she could tell he meant it.  
She snickered lightly.  
"Oh Ironhide~"


	3. Getting To Know You: A Change In The Winter Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a cold winter day up by where you live. (Sorry if you don't get cold or snow) 
> 
> Ironhide has become your sole mode of transportation to school. Since the cons found out about you, Optimus doesn't want to take any chances, and has deemed Ironhide your at (least temporary) gaurdian. The brute doesn't see why, seeing himself useful elsewhere. Nevertheless, he follows orders. 
> 
> Today starts out like any other day, except ice decides to make matters interesting.

(Y/n) Huffed through her nose, slender hands tightly holding her warm coat next to her body, medium sized backpack bouncing against her back. Each long stride she took landed with a soft crunch in the pure white snow. Each breath she gave made a steamy puff cloud that lasted for a half second, then drifted away of existance. Bare brown trees around her already white house made it just look depressing.

 

Winter, ugh. So cold, so freaking bland at times. But still, so peaceful.  
   

"Ironhide!" She called, heading towards a small beaten up garage.  
No reply. If he was somehow still asleep...  
"IRONHIDE!" She yelled, now getting to the bare entrance of the garage, slightly skidding to a stop next to a side of the frame. Her face was full of concern, and haste. for she had to get to school soon. And this guy was her mode of transportation.  
A low groan came from a massive black GMC truck inside. She sighed, a relieved and slightly amused look creeping across her face. She stepped inside the small building, hands locking onto her hips with a firm posture in front of the big Topkick. "Come on, wakey wakey~" She coaxed with her usual smile. Earning yet another groan from the truck.   
"(Y/n), must you...wake me so..." A gruff voice came in reply, earning a soft laugh from the girl.  
"Oh Hide, you know very well I can't be at school late." She replied in her usual cheery tone-taking two steps to the driver side door.  
Compared to her, the door was at least her full length, body of the truck twice her height. She wasn't overly tall to begin with, but taller than most kids in her class. Which said something considering some of the boys where giants.

Ironhide sighed, gears shifted in his inner workings. Why did human's education systems have to start so damn early.

A click inside his driver's side door told he unlocked himself. Gleefully she reached up and opened the door. She sighed, now reaching up to grab onto a handle just inside his door frame. Why he never bothered to help her by oh, I dunno, lowering himself on his shocks so she wouldn't have to mountain climb up to the drivers seat, was beyond her thinking knowledge. And the fact that he locked himself as well. Why had she never asked? Well, only recently had Ironhide become her 'gardian'. And by recently, I mean only three weeks tops.

The poor girl had gone through quite the ordeal four weeks ago when Decepticons decided to raid a city she was in. She was captured in a way, saved by the big lug(Ironhide), and rather forcefully introduced to them. To be honest, when THEE Optimus prime had appointed her to the loud and BIG Ironhide, her heart clenched. Not just out of excitement, which her face had clearly shown, but out of fear.

Which anyone human who has seen Ironhide in action should very well know why her heart clenched in fear. Still to the very day she was a bit weary of him, but as time has gone on she has grown accustomed to him. Now loving the fact of having such a...gardian.

(Yn) grunted, hauling herself in one smooth swing onto the seat, her butt landing with a force enough to slightly shake a normal car. But, this was no normal car. He wasn't even a car, not even a truck...technically. The driver door shut on it's own, engine roaring to life a second later. (Yn) scooted back against the seat as far as her backpack would let her. She figured no need to take it off since she didn't live to far out of town.

   And just like that, the big black truck rolled out of the shed all on it's, well, his own. Immediate silence was within the massive cab, (Yn) starred out the window while keeping her hands firmly folded against her chest, one hand gripping the opposite arm. Her body was slightly tense, like she was ready to acknowledge even the slightest of sound he could make.

    To Ironhide, this was...a rather akward time. Everyday, this 'school ride' began and ended with hardly a word. Not like he ever wanted to talk in the first place, but something...deemed off about her. She just didn't seem the type to be so silent. Whenever he observed her around others(at school), escpecially other females, she always had a smile upon her, chattering away. Often times getting quite LOUD at that.

In fact, in the very beginning she had been quite chatty with him, just a few weeks ago. Asking him questions every so often, wanting to know if he wanted to do anything with her, just trying to be nice; just as how the team had met her. But, as Optimus had warned her, he really wasn't that...'receptive'. To be honest, (though he never said out front to her in consideration of her feelings, which he himself didn't know why he had the spark for her in that way) he REALLY didn't like being a shoufer to her for school. Alas, it was Optimus who deemed him to help her since he was her gardian. Ironhide never openly complained about it, just stating to Optimus on his usual nightly com calls; 'I could be of better use elsewhere.' In which the great Prime would only chuckle with a 'give it time, my old friend.'

(Yn) shifted, bringing Ironhide out of his thoughts. Her facial features had turned quite...sad? At least to deep in thought. A quick internal scan revealed her mood had definatly dropped. Had something happened last night? Should he, talk to her?

 "Uhm, Ironhide?" The quiet voice of (Yn) broke the quiet hum of his engine inside the cab. A pang of startlement ran through Ironhide's spark at her sudden voice, nevertheless he answered her. "Yes?" Came the gruff voice over the radio, giving (Yn) internal shivers. It was so manly, gruff, firm. A true soldier. "Did...you happen to scan me just now?" She asked in a timidly soft voice. As if afraid to anger him. This question greatly surprised Ironhide, firstly in how she could possibly feel it, and secondly that she knew what a 'scan' even was.

He would never realize just how much of that first day she had spent with Ratchet and Optimus. "Uhm, yes. I did. Did I hurt you by it?" One who knew the brute well might detect a slight worriment in his voice, but others would only think it to be his slight British accent shifting. Internally Ironhide knew that this was impossible but what if-

"Oh, no. I just felt a little...tingle is all. When Ratchet scanned me before and I asked him about the tingles, he told me it was a scan."

  Oh, well that explained some things...

"Oh." Was the gruff reply that (Yn) got, letting another round of silence envelop the cab. A few seconds later, (Yn) couldn't take it anymore, a sheepish sigh came from the girl. Everything felt so, empty suddenly in the cab. As if a presence had suddenly left her.

Inwardly, Ironhide was trying to concentrate, his inner sensors had left her to give full focus on the road. His scanners, and tires had picked up some slick spots on the road. He was just doing his best to maintain his constant speed without swerving.

With a frustrated sigh, (Yn) couldn't take it anymore. "Ironhide, I, have to ask-"

 But whatever she was about to say disappeared from her mind, coming out as a gasp instead as her body was forcefully flung to the side, tires screeched as the back end swerved to the right, then left, each time it swerved, her body and head was slammed against a seat, or a window. The final time was a window, which ended in a low groan for the poor dear. If she didn't have head trauma from the cons, then she most definatly would now.

Ironhide screeched to a hault, internal sensors flying on to scan the human girl within himself. A quick scan showed enough that she would not be feeling very good for awhile. A pang of guilt hit his spark. Her hunched form against his window did not move, sending a pang of worriment through him.

 "(Yn)?" This time, his voice was in a much gentler tone, as if he was afraid to wake her.

No response.

"(Yn)..." His tone was slightly louder yet more firm. Still she did not move.

"(YN)." His voice had firm worry in it, oh, if only he had agreed when Ratchet wanted all of them to get holoforms! He slightly rocked himself side to side-moving her body only a little, still getting no response from her.

"(Yn), spark...please, wake up!" His gruff voice was almost pleading....did he just call her-but before he could contemplate what he had just done, a soft groan came from the girl, earning a soft sigh in relief from the big brute.

"(Yn)...."

"Huh....wha..t...hhmb..." She was groggy, eyes still closed. It didn't take Hide long to spark the idea of promtly taking the girl home. He could call her mother in a moment and tell what happened, then Ratchet---no, maybe he should take her home, her mother would-

"Ironhide..." Her voice was so soft, so weak...her skin paleing. She did not feel good.

"What is it, dear..." He didn't care at the moment what she would think of him for saying that. He just wanted her safe...

Those words, brought a faint smile to her face...she breifly wondered if she imagined them...but..."I-I really don't feel good..." She swallowed, feeling quizy now.

"I know...spark. Just relax. I'm taking you home." Hide's voice was much softer, caring for him. She smiled, and almost laughed...but that only made her already on fire head throb even more, letting it fade into a groan instead.

 Carefully, Ironhide turned around in the road. Lucky for him this road was rarely traveled upon. At a much slower pace did he travel back.

Did he care for this human femme? Oh, yes he did...but he would never admit it. At least not yet. Though he might have to convince her mother of that when they returned.

"Keep awake now.." Hide's softer voice soothed to the fading girl. He knew that much about head injuries as to not let one sleep. "Buuuut..." Came the lazy reply, earning a slight jolt upwards from the seat she sat in. She groaned, and painfully opened her eyes.

.............a few minutes later, the pair arrived back, Hide had openly called her mother over the radio, on purpose turning it up louder, but not to loud, as to keep her awake. Her pained face clearly showed she did NOT like that through the conversation.

    But now, Old Hide eased his way into her driveway, being as careful as he could. "Come on spark, get up now..." He more demaned, still in a softer voice. The girl shifted, lazily opening her eyes. She chuckled, "Hide?" she almost laughed.

  This sudden burst worried, and confused the said brute. Still, he answered; "Yes (Yn)?"

She laughed slightly again. "I love you." She chuckled again, a smile on her face.

  A flash of embarassment rang through the truck, he stuttered but for a moment, both bewildered, and embarassed. She must really be out of it. Yet, he went along with it, an with a chuckle replied: "Yea, like yah to, spark."

Hmm....that actually wasn't a bad name for her.

It sure had been one heck of a day already, and for the rest of the day, Old Ironhide wondered if she truely meant it.

And secretly, she did.


	4. (Explict) Lust: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ironhide has had his holoform for awhile now)
> 
> Their relationship has soared to unimaginable heights. Love, and a desperate need for each other to feel complete for the other has arised. His love is special, she can feel things that once thought only his kind could. Perhaps tonight would be the night he could make love to her. . . and complete a pre-bond that had already been forming. . .

A quiet night surrounded them. The pitch black sky above the house was speckled with shimmering white orbs, known as stars. Crickets chirped, every rare often a low bellow of a bullfrog in a creek half mile away made it to hearing distance. There was no breeze, yet this was a cool enough night that bugs where not bothering the two forms that laid in the grass on a broad black blanket, which was half empty. Due to one laid ontop of the other, male being the dominant at the time.

  (Yn) took a slow breath in through her mouth, her arms wrapped tightly around Ironhide's neck. Her body was covered by his broad one, the only features visible being her head, arms, and most of her legs. He wasn't crushing her, since his knees and arms held himself just high enough above her for breathing room. She moaned, touches from his holoform's big hands roamed up and down her hips, just as soft kisses carassed the lower nape of her neck. A low growl emitted from the large male's throat at her moan. He loved to hear that sound. It got him, excited in so many ways.

Certain hormones that in any previous times Ironhide would control, he let lose. His body, even though only in holoform, felt an internal hunger arouse in his spark and odly mouth. A carnal urge to bite her, forcefully, was arising. To mark her as HIS, and his alone. 

What where these carnal feelings he felt? To any outsider who had no knowledge of Cybertronian customs, this would simply appear a man, outwardly loving his girl. But to Cybertronians, more importantly Ironhide at the moment, this was a deep sort of connecting time. In a way that could not easily be described, this was a time where the two souls flexed towards their partner's being, beginning to latch on to them, carnal urges pushing forward in preparation to mate. Mating was a deep, carnal ritual to his race. For fun at times, yes, but always with one you held value for, considering to claim as your mate. Your wife, your lover, your bonded. 

Thats exactly what he planned to do to (Yn). Claim her as his own, and she was alright with that.

(Yn) could feel it. The sweltering arousal in her body upraised like it never had before. Ironhide had thankfully talked to her about this, since her species had carnal instincts as well, she would feel these urges when her soul would (eventually) flex with his. She understood, and embraced it. Showing, she truly was his mate, and had the ability to understand just what carnal, mating desires where. Truth be told she had been excited for this day. Ready to give him all of her since the day they truly found each other, had been drawn to each other through their destined prebond. 

"(Yn)...mm." Ironhide growled her name, large hands held her hips, teeth grazing over the middle of her neck. The urge to mark was strong now. Once marking, it would signify the start of the mating ritual. 

Only a delightable moan came in response, with Ironhide's eyes narrowing to slits, a deep purr rumbled in his chest. He was holding back for as long as he could. . . fearing he may harm her. His hands could bruise and crush easily. He feared a to tight hold may possibly break her hips-

"Ironhide..." His named passed her lips in an angelic tone, catching his attention. "Do not be afraid my love. I trust you will have control, and will not harm me." Her voice, HER, voice soothed. Slowly, he blinked, giving a slight nod, suddenly raising himself off of her, sitting beside her.

"Let's go inside." 

(Yn) nodded with a near unreadable smile. Though, Ironhide got up before her, scooping her up bridal style just as she sat up. Earning a surprised yelp from the girl. Ironhide rumbled a chuckle, keeping her tightly against his broad chest, her arms delicately wrapping around his neck. With a quick kiss to her forehead, ole' Hide headed for the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A giggle erupted from (Yn). Ironhide was just about to toss her onto the bed, having teased she was his prisoner in that baritone voice of his. Resulting in a much tighter grip around his neck, and (Yn's) face burring into his neck, several pleaful whimpers following from her throat.

"Hide~ nooo!~" (Yn) giggled, Ironhide beginning the classic three, two, one, countdown, swinging her body back and fourth for each count. 

"-ONE!" Ironhide's voice boomed, (Yn) squealing, being flung sideways into the air, with Ironhide still holding her. The two landed with a slight bounce onto the large bed of (Yn's), which easily fit the two with plenty of room to spare. 

Before (Yn) could even react, Ironhide rolled away from her, she ended on her back, Ironhide rolling back on top of her. Pinning her arms to the bed, his body hovered over her with a knee on each side of her hip. A smug smirk creeped its way onto his face. A smirk that told of nasty things he wanted to do to her.

(Yn's) eyes enlarged, showing a mixture of egarness and nervousness. She could easily read that smirk, getting aroused ten fold from it. Her legs pressed together, crisscrossing. She could feel her panties dampening. . . 

As if it hadnt been since the start. 

Ironhide chuckled, his grip loosened on her arms, his right hand lifting to gently carass her cheek, gently dipping it down her jaw, down her soft neck. (Yn) leaned her cheek into his touch, a soft purr emitting in her throat. 

Ironhide hummed, looking over his female with thoughtful eyes, continuing his gentle stroking. She, was his. Soon to be all his. He decided now was the time. The time to begin the ritual. 

"Are you ready my love?" Ironhide's voice rasped, sending visable goosebumps down his female's skin.  (Yn) nodded. "Yes...I am ready for you." She whispered, nervosness hinting in her voice.

Ironhide leaned down towards her neck, his hand gently turning her head away, baring her beautiful neck towards his lips. Slowly, his face decended upon her neck. He paused momentarily, lips centimeters above her neck. "If you ever feel I'm harming you, just tell me to stop, and I will." 

His breath sent tingles up his soon to be mate's upper spine. His eyes glanced to the side to watch her head nod. "I'm not scared just..." She paused, laughing slightly with her next word. "-excited." At that, Ironhide smirked, his lips forcefully kissing her soft skin. 

(Yn) gasped. She felt his teeth graze her neck. A powerful, possessive growl emitted from Hide's throat. His eyes dimmed, previously downed hormones spiked, his teeth bitting onto her skin. Upon hearing her pleasured moan, his force increased. Leaving a subtle teeth mark on her skin.

(Yn) moaned loudly, eyes half closed in bliss. She knew it would leave a noticeable mark, yet she couldn't care less, the bliss of that bite took full affect of her. Her eyes dimmed, hardly noticing Ironhide messing with her pants. Tugging and pulling at them, as if debating to tear them off or not. 

"Hide..." (Yn) moaned, earning a growl from her partner. He undid her pants, sliding the clothing peice down along with her underware. Exposing her elegant flesh before him. Lust filled his mind and eyes at the sight of his wet mate before him. His own pants tightening at a pleasurable moan she gave. 

For a moment, he glanced up. Watching his female's face fluster with embarrassment. Yet their prebond told of nothing but excitement. So he continued, a gentle hand ran its way down her chest, down her stomach, to her libido. The heal of his hand rested on her skin, his fingers beginning to fondle and rub her clit. 

(Yn) cried out, back arching, Hide's other hand lifted off her arm, quickly moving to her legs, ripping down her lower garments off her legs, tossing them behind himself. The hand then lifted her shirt over her stomach, carassing her breasts before making a sly decent over her belly, casually rubbing it as it went. 

A delightful pant exited her mouth, along with serveral winny moans. This aroused Ironhide even more. Who knew he could find such desire in his human mate? 

Another moan, (Yn) was getting ansy. "Hide...mm, I think I'm ready..." She moaned. She played with the hem of her shirt, debating if she should get fully naked for him, her hormones at an all time high.  "Really now..?~" Came the seductive response from her brute of a mate. 

"Yes-oh!" (Yn) could not finish, her shirt peeling up above her head and arms. Roughly tearing off at her hands, the shirt then thrown off of some end of the bed. Now, she was left in only her bra. A devil's smirk staring down at her from Hide.

"H-Hide?" (Yn) squeaked, the squeak turning into a moan as two fingers slid their way into her entrance. Ironhide chuckled, gently shoving them in as deep as he could go, growling dangerously from his female tightening around them. "Lusty femme, you're so turned on aren't you." Ironhide's husky voice rasped. Causing (yn's) nipples to harden under her bra. 

She wimpered, Ironhide slowly took his fingers out to only forcefully thrust them back. Repeating the motion, each time getting faster and harder till his fingers pounded in and out of her tight entrance. (Yn) groaning the entire time. 

The sounds, her tightness and purely soaking wet enterance drove Ironhide into a large erection. Though, thanks to his pants, nothing could be done about it. Hide was still being cautious. Wanting to make sure she was ready, the time to be pleasurable, not painful.

A mere minute later, Ironhide could last no longer. His now constricting pants where to much to bear. His beautiful mate before him, practically fully naked, almost made him pant. With a growl he stopped the thrusting. His clean hand slapping over the large bulge in his pants.

(Yn) took notice in a change in his demenor. His back now hunched forward, what she could see of his face, appeared almost enpained. 

"Hide? What's wrong?" Her innocent voice asked, a layer of concern laced over it.

"Take your bra off." 

"W-what?..."

"Take, your bra off." Ironhide more demanded than told. "I want to see you fully naked." 

As bewildered as she was at the so sudden request, (Yn) complied, hastily sliding the supportive clothing peice over her head and arms, tossing it over the bed. Ironhide shifted his gaze to stare at his mate's breasts. Another growl cane from his throat. A lazy hand slid up her stomach, to her right mound. Gently squeezing it, then carcased it. Repeating the motions to the second mound.

Upon hearing her satisfied moans, Ironhide came to the prolonged conclusion that (Yn) was finally ready to mate. 

"Are you ready (Yn)?" 

"Heh, I've been ready since the start big guy." Her massive grin only edged him on further.

Hide chuckled. "Very well~" Using his dirty hand, he unzipped his pants. Fully revealing the massive bulge beneath the clothing. (Yn) looked down to watch her sexy  mech slide down his pants and boxers. Ironhide smirked, his big cock springing out in a half errection from the size of it. Hide chuckled at his female's half widened eyes. 

"Surprised?~"

"Heh, yea, your big."

"Should still fit, nice and tight."

She moaned. "Oh Hide..." 

After taking his pants off, he used a hand to position his spike at her enterance. Letting the tip rest against it. Hide leaned over her, a knee on each side of her hips. Neon blue eyes stared down at the pretty girl before him.

She stared back, all fear and nervousness suddenly left her. She blinked, her eyes showing love and trust towards him now. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the two never once taking their eyes off the others. With a simple thrust of his hips, Ironhide entered her smallish form. Her legs spread as a soft gasp emitted from her mouth. 

Hide growled, feeling his tight mate clench his pulsing cock. His hips pulled out a ways, thrusting back into her at a gentle pace. The deeper he went, the more he felt a strange ceal type thing block his path. And each time he neared the area, (Yn's) body tensed. He took notice, and tried a gentler thrusting pace. It only took two till he was at the sensitive blockade.

"Just...go. Quick. Im ok." (Yn) panted, the sensations of everything overloading her. 

Hide nodded, his arms wrapping under her upper body, pulling her up against him. His hips slid away, a moment later a powerful thrust slammed into her, tearing her ceal with the single blow and a long groan from (Yn). Ironhide paused, awaiting for her to say to continue. (Yn) wrapped her arms around his neck, giving a moan as her head rested on his shoulder. 

"Ok..." She wispered. Ironhide grunted, a steady thrust arising.

(Yn's) grip never loosened around his neck, never did her soft moans either. Deep groans and grunts sounded from her mate above her. After doing this for what seemed like only a few seconds, they where both ready to breach. (Yn) was first, calling out his name in blissful squeals, Ironhide right after, a deep throaty groan sounding from her fluids rushing against him. His own fluids following. 

In a panting mess, Hide separated, rolling off, big arms wrapping around his now claimed female's body. In which she gladly snuggled into, both bodies now blissfully tired from the endevour. 

"Mmm, that was good.." She wispered. Earning a soft nod from Ironhide. 

"Yes, it was..." Hide grumbled, his head resting ontop of hers. 

The two ended it at that, their flexing souls doing the rest of the work of speaking. Sending love and reasurance.

Now, they had successfully completed mating.

For the first time, that is~

☆

☆

☆

☆

{The next day}

"Ironhide...you didn't use a condom, did you."

"....Frag."


	5. A Time In Our Lives: Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I dedicated this to myself, and everyone whose been bullied, and going through times without someone you dearly love; for all the difficult times that's happened). . . 
> 
> Ironhide is away on another mission, leaving (Y/n) all alone, again. she has become used to it, but on this goaround of him leaving things in her life have taken a turn for the worst. She is sad, and lonely.
> 
> So what will happen when she remembers that weird number Ironhide had given her?

(Yn), was board. So very, very board. Why you may ask? Her beloved Ironhide was away on a 'nescasary' mission. One that involved no fighting, no debating, not even training believe it or not. 

Just, sitting around their home base in Washington D.C. It was, for weird military purposes she didn't even WANT to begin to dive into. She had tried before but to her inconvieniece it gave her more frustration than answers. Being in her mind she thought the reasons where terribly unesscasary and just a waste of time for her love. 

Yet, even all the frustration of the military couldn't compare to the loneliness, and boardem she felt from not even getting the chance to talk to him. For it had been several weeks now since she had last said those heart-aching goodbyes to him. No, she was not aloud to simply call him whenever she pleased. Those rules where set. 

Oh well. . . 

With a heavy sigh, (Yn) flopped onto her bed. Her phone in hand, planning to do some mindless browsing upon the Internet. But, just as she raised her phone in front of her face, an idea dawned on her. An idea, that made her mentally slap herself as to why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

She could text Ironhide.

Frantically, she brought up the texting app, typing in a special serial code Ironhide had given her not that long ago for special purposes. 

SPECIAL, purposes.

Oh, she stopped typing at the thought. But, what could it hurt just this once? With a nervous sigh, she went ahead.

:Ironhide, you busy love?: 

*Ironhide is typing*

(Yn) was surprised, that hadn't even taken a second.

:What is (Yn), are you hurt? Are there cons?:

(Yn) broke out into a soft laugh, her eyes rolling playfully. Why, if he had only used their prebond, then he could tell---oh, she could feel him now.

:Oh no love! I was ...uhm well, wondering how you where doing? Heh...:

*Ironhide is typing*

:(Yn), what have I told you about contacting me while I'm away unless for special purposes?:

Well, worth a shot.

:I know, I'm sorry. I just can't stand to be without you. And you never said texting.:

:(Yn) I swear....:

:Ha! It's why you love me~:

....

:Femme, why.:

:Why not?~:

.......*Ironhide is typing*

Uh oh, what if she had upset him? He didn't seem to happy . . . her face turned to worry after thirty seconds of no reply.

:H-Ironhide?...:

:Ugh, femme, I'm rather caught up here...:

:Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll go..:

She was about to exit out of the app-

:No. just, give me a moment.: 

Oo! He wanted to talk. . . Hopefully nothing was wrong. About a minute later came his reply.

:Alright.: 

:So...everything been goin good?:

.....

:Yes.:

:You honestly don't convince me.:

:And why not?:

(Yn) sighed, setting her phone on her lap. Why? It . . . .their prebond told he was off about something, like he was severely stressed. Not like she wasn't, yet she knew he couldn't feel hers.

:Because the bond tells me your severely stressed. And I wanna know why."

......*Ironhide is typing*

Oh dear...

:I miss you, dearly.:

As her eyes widened slightly, his side of the bond lessened, a pressure in her chest reducing greatly to now a normal amount when feeling him. As if, he had been pending up talking to HER this whole time. 

:O-Oh Ironhide! I love you. But, is that truly it?:

:Yes, it is.:

:.....you sure?...:

:(Yn), you know I wouldn't lie to you. If it was confidential, then I would tell you so.:

:R-Right. Coarse...got it k...:

.....

:Now what has gotten you all nervous?:

Honestly, (Yn) didn't want to say, didn't want to worry him. No, she wasn't in danger, she just. . .was lonely, and things had been happening at school and with her family, being so very lonely without him. Even though they had not truly bonded yet, she had mastered the ability to block her feelings to him. But perhaps he did to on some things...

:I, I dunno...I just, can't stand being without you. I am so lonely...so-:

She broke, tears slipped as she stared at the words on her screen, awaiting for her mech's reply. As tears graced down her skin, so her barriers broke that blocked all feelings with it, having no will to keep everything that had recently happened from him any longer.

:Sweetspark...are you crying?:

She sniffled, now realizing that her once strong barrier had come crashing down. She could sense the great concern, practically see his concerned face for her through the text. "Great" She mumbled.

She might as well be honest now. 

:Yes. A lot has been happening since you left. I am heartbroken, alone, and constantly worried about you..."

She let their prebond do the rest of the talking. The small bond flowing through with strong feelings of pain and worriment, (Yn) doing her best to relay memories and words that people said. The entire time tears streamed down her face, sniffles built up to the point (Yn) had to dig through a pocket to find a kleenex to blow her stuffy nose. 

It took a full two minutes to remember and relay all she could. The entire time Ironhide had been quite, never once making an attempt to interupt her. It was as if he wasn't there, and that worried the girl into thinking that he left. Frantically she picked up her phone, shaky hands typing.

:Are you there?:

. . . . No reply

:Ironhide..."

No reply....

:HIDE WHERE ARE YOU?!:

Still none. She wondered what had happened. Had her love left her from the overwhelm of emotions? Had he been suddenly called out and had to leave her train of thought? Yes, surely that had been it-

....*Ironhide is typing*

Oh thank sweet Jesus.

:Sweetspark I am so sorry, I had to take care of something. I'm coming home now.: 

Huh? But, he was just busy did he. . .he, he--

:Hide, you didn't just...just...:

.....

:Yes I, asked Major Hux to let me go. I told him it was urgent. I am coming home to you now.:

(Yn) was shocked, happy, and worried all at the same time. Ironhide, oh Ironhide he, he was willing to make a sacrifice for her. She knew how hard Hux could be from, personal experience. He was a bitch to the core and back, everyone knew it. Much more than just a war hardened soldier. No, at times he would humor himself to make life miserable as possible for the Bots. 

   That pissed off Ironhide to the extreme. Surely having to follow odd commands once in awhile from Lennox's superiors was enough but this general...even the brute Ironhide himself was often was quite uneasy talking to this, 'higher up'.

:Hide oh Hide I love you! But, now that bitch is going to make you do something...something aweful! I bet he's gonna...gonna hurt you somehow.:

Ah indeed, since the measly general couldn't physically control them, he often had a strange task for one to do. Usually following even after talking to this maniac, since the bots were, bigger, and could honestly overthrow him if they wanted to, a labor inducing job was enforced. Which often consisted of heavy lifting to the point pure exhaustion for the poor bot. . .

that was just the beginning.

:Ah, nothing that's hard enough for me to handle. Besides, I would do anything for you, my love.:

(Yn) broke out into a relived smile at his words. Her love, her brute, was the most loyal being she had ever known. And honestly would ever care to know. They truly where meant for each other, as this was not the first time he had ever done a considerable sacrifice for her. .

(Yn's) mind recalled the time of the county fair, just this year actually....

 

~~ .      ~~ .     ~~~ .   ~~~~ .  ~~~~~ .     ~~~~~~ .  

"Ironhide, oh look at that!" An excited (Yn) pointed to a certain circular rollercoaster that was nothing but a giant circle that went around,

upside down. 

Ironhide, obviously in his holoform, nodded slowly in an agreement sort of way. Honestly not caring to much for the sight. Though his actual self would perhaps love to go on such a ride, his holoform not so much. . . why you may ask? Well, lets just say he often got 'sick' if too much crazy motion was involved.

A definate flaw that he had to pester Ratchet to fix. 

"Can we..." (Yn) interupted herself, turning half her body to face her mate with one of her beaming smiles. "-should we?" She laughed, she herself a little leaniant towards it, but her smile never showed any hesitation.

To Ironhide, this was one of many times he got to see her beautiful smile, he never told her, but he was in abosolute obsession with this side of her. Her smile, those eyes. . . it made his spark melt whenever he saw her this way.

How could he resist?

"Uh, well..." Ironhide began, a distant memory of nausia hitting him, from the last time he had done something similar to this.

(Yn's) smile slowly began to fade, not into a frown, just back to her normal face. But to Ironhide, it seemed as though she was becoming disappointed, he couldn't stand for that.

"Ah, why not?" He smirked, his voice having such a carefree about it it convinced the girl he was truly up for it.

Ironhide had no idea how much he was going to regret this...

~~ . ~~~ . ~~~~ .  ~~~~~ . ~~~~~~ .  

(Yn) sighed, chuckling as she remembered how the ride went. Oh yes he was fine, in fact (Yn) was the one screaming the entire time, her eyes closed, never noticing poor Ironhide's wideish eyes and quickly paling form. After they got off, he couldn't get to a bathroom fast enough! The rest of the night ended up being the two of them walking around observing the rest of the rides. 

Startling out of her thoughts, (Yn) realized she hadn't replied to Ironhide yet.

:Ah yes, I know you would. As I in you my dear~:

.....

:Ha, you're thinking about the fair, aren't you.:

.....

:Hmm mmmaybe~:

:Mhm... I will see you soon, my love:

(Yn) sighed happily, her soul feeling as if it would explode in happiness. 

:Can't wait, love you!:

....

:I love you more (Yn):


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas time. Lights are everywhere, Christmas music playing at every corner and every station, and humans are actually being nice to each other for a change. All this and Ironhide is absolutely confused as to what the living pit is going on anymore!
> 
> Can (Yn) help him understand what the meaning of the holidays are?

     Ironhide has given up on understanding humans. (He decided to give up a long time ago, or at least, tried to.) Ironhide was now beyond used to strange quirks in speech and actions, but this week has taken the energon bars so to speak. In Amercia, (were he currently is stationed with all the rest of the Autobots) it's two weeks before Christmas. And that means the hustle and bustle of the people, decorations everywhere, and festive music. At first, Hide thought nothing of a few humans putting strange lights upon their houses, or even a few stores with colorful paper balls and streamers. But as the week progressed, Ironhide noticed more and more people and businesses doing the same thing. Some even became quite elaborate in their lighting. Whole trees and houses would be strung from head to toe in reds, greens, blues, even pinks. Some with characters outside, and some with a strange wooden box filled with robed people huddling around a box of hay with a baby inside it. It was an aweing sight to the warrior bot. He was amazed that humans could accomplish something so beautiful, especially one family! 

   Still, he became puzzled at the suddenness of it all. By the third day of this, Hide was browsing the internet, and his radio for answers. That only left him with more questions than answers. Especially when he listened to the radio, his normal stations suddenly having festive songs instead of the usual. So, he decided to bring this matter up to his lovely female, (Yn) whom was seemingly getting into the festivities as well. Though up until now he had kept out of her doings for respect towards her. But now...

Ironhide currently sat outside in truck form, his young mate, (Yn) was in front of him, playing with her dog in the snow. Ironhide and (Yn) decided to soak up the bright sunlight from an unusually warm day for this time of year. By warm, the temperature was only around thirty degrees. But, for the first time in awhile, the wind was not blowing. Not even a breeze. So the mighty weapons specialist and human decided to take the advantage. 

While sitting there, Ironhide had been thinking about this whole 'Christmas' thing. (He had at least learned that meaning from the internet) And now seemed the perfect time to ask his female just what the living pit was going on with humanity. 

"(Yn)." Boomed a sudden voice from the black GMC. (Yn) stopped her movements to look at Ironhide. 

"Yes Hide?" 

"What is..." Hide struggled to find the correct wording.  "-going on with the humans in town?" Well that seemed a bit vauge.

(Yn) squinted in confusion. Going on? What could... it dawned on her, and a smile appeared on her face from it. "OHHH you mean with all the decorations and stuff. It's Christmas next week, so everyone is getting ready. It's a holiday, a big holiday that humans in America for the most part celebrate." 

Well, that didn't really help. Though he realized she answered his question, he more wanted to know WHY they do it. 

"Why..."

"Wh-y do, we do it, the celebrations?" She had to keep reminding herself that this was his first time, his very first Christmas. 

Aw, the thoughts were adorable.

It wasn't even that though. Ironhide understood the religious side of this. But the lights? Decorations, the music? A few seconds had gone by without him answering. 

"Yes... I understand the religious side of this but the, the music. The lights, the movies..." He had a disgusted tone at the mention of movies. They seemed to cheesy to him. Not, like he ever watched one before...

(Yn) laughed. "You know Hide, sometimes I don't even know. Things have changed over the centuries and will continue to change. Just a part of the holiday. The one time of year everyone has the capacity of being generous." 

"That's another thing, what is this, 'holiday spirt'?" Ironhide's tone was a mixture of frustration and curiosity. 

"Well, it's the whole feel of this. Some people have heavy family traditions, which makes it feel all magical to them... Like, you see in the movies." She began, noticing how his form seemed to shift at the mention of movies. She smiled, he grumbled, and that seemed to be the end of it.

Though (Yn) was very much tempted to explain everything she knew about her human traditions, she decided against it, unless of coarse he asked. 

After questioning his girl, all that he has learned so far has the poor bot twisted into thinking knots. Yet, some things the weapons specialist understood in a sparkbeat. The exchanges of gifts was perhaps the most common occurrence, at least, that's what he was informed from the Internet. This concept he could clearly comprehend. A celebration, exchanging of certain wanted objects as a token of gratitude for being there, being alive essentially. Or more importantly, known that you are loved. This was one part of human culture that Cybertronians actually shared with humans, the exchanging of gifts. Of coarse, in the coming early afternoon Ironhide could be caught telling these types of similarities to his curious female human. Even though the actual holiday like similarities between the two species was few and between... 

                            ~~~

It was now just three days away from Christmas Eve, Ironhide currently rested quite comfortably in (Yn's) heated garage. She recently had it installed due to some money she received as 'beneficiaries' from the government. Really though, she had been tired of watching her poor love suffer in the inescapable cold from the climate she lived in, and demanded the government do something about it. After much persuasion, and a few personal threats that would have made Ironhide proud, she got her way. And what a garage it was at that! Plenty of room...yet cosy enough he didn't want to move unless absolutely nesassery in this extreme cold. 

Unfourtunetly for the black Autobot, today would not be a 'stay in the garage all day' kind of day. No, his human mate had something else in mind. And Ironhide knew exactly what she was planning as soon as she opened the garage door, stepping in with an armful of unlit lights. Ironhide's processor glitched for half a second. Was she seriously about to risk her life, at the very least a broken bone, or possibly a worse tramatic injury all because of some decorative objects? He was about to protest until her first words came out of her mouth. 

"Ironhide could you please help me put up my lights?"

His spark twindged, not just from the adorable way she said her sentence, but because he very well knew what that request entailed. This request would force him to kneel, in the cold, wet, snow for Primus knows how long while (Yn) stood in his his palm to hang her decorations.

A couple of silent seconds went by, and when his female was about to open her mouth again to speak, transformation sounds filled the room. Ironhide's massive form loomed over her in a matter of seconds, a rather disgusted look upon his faceplate. 

Ironhide sighed. "(Yn), do you not see how unwise this is to, 'put up lights'?--" But before Hide could continue, familiar tender,  big (e/c) eyes stared up into his sharp blue optics with such a pleading look, it looked as if she was heartbroken. (Yn) was not about to back down. Not after she argued with her mother for ten minutes about it. (Yn) understood were her mother was coming from, considering her precious daughter had been through so much this year. Nearly killed by deceptions during their vacation to the city, and saving Ironhide from a con. That was honestly just the beginning to! She had insisted to her mother that she would be safe with Ironhide in her attempt to string lights on their house. Her family hadn't strung lights since the girl was very small, and since (Yn) had the option of Ironhide's help AND she was more than capable of doing it herself... it had still taken a considerable pleading from the girl to let her do this. (Her mother obviously worried about her falling.) But, since the black bot could be there, and was obviously safer than a ladder. Her mother let her.

Ironhide simply couldn't find it in his suddenly melting spark to say no. Even if he was concerned, and mildly annoyed from the thought of what he knew was about to happen next.

"Fine..." He grumbled, giving a slightly defeated look, steam huffing out of his offal sensors. 

                                  ~

 Having to kneel in something wet was one thing, knowing that substance might be chilly is another. But this particular wet was frozen and COLD. Strangely blinding in the sunlight as well, causing the poor mech to constantly readjust his optical sensors whenever directing his optics to a different place. Ironhide silently grumbled to himself, cursing this cold snow while holding his delicate mate up to her house, a cold metal hand cupped around her as she strung lights on the sides of her roof. Both of them were slowly freezing in the process. (Yn) being the quicker one, even though she had at least three layers on. 

"H-Hide I know you are cold but could you pl-lease stop moving?" (Yn) stuttered, her body leaning over his thumbs to stick a patch of lights up. 

Ironhide was about to protest that he wasn't, until he glanced at his slightly vibrating servo. Wasn't much movement to him, but to his mate, he could tell she was shaking. 

Though, he wasn't quite sure if he was most of the cause. He scanned her, causing her to shiver terribly for a half second. Ironhide knew (Yn) could sense when anybot scanned her. A strange quirk that seemingly only belonged to her. He expected the head turn and stressed look she gave him. Hide momentarily ignored her, taking a moment to read his Intel. She was freezing, her body beginning the early stages of its immune system to lessen. Ironhide squinted out of disbelief. What?! Why would her immune--

"ACHOO!" 

Ironhide was interrupted by a giant sneeze coming from (Yn). She sniffled, wiping her nose against her sleeve. Hmm, was the air outside causing this? 

"Bless you." His raspy, British voice responded, a smile forming on her lips. "Th-thanks Hide. Now, let's get this done before I die." She shivered again, patting his fingers.

                              * * * 

Today was Christmas Day, ah, the most looked forward day in Anerica. Family gathering, carols, cookies... bliss. Unfortunately for a certain young lady, she was going nowhere of the sorts to visit human family. Her parents and her decided to stay home this year. Why? Well, the kid has caught a cold. A very, bad one. So bad, she can't live without Kleenex. So, after their little family time, (Yn) bundled up beyond belief, taking blankets, and headed out to the garage where her black Autobot sat. She had surprised him, he at first protesting her sick self on being out here, but she insisted that he made her feel better. With a grumble, he allowed her in. 

     Silence enveloped the happy two. A normal eye couldn't tell that this curled up girl, laying on her coats for pillows in the massive back seat of her transformed Top Kick was happy. She looked miserable, and pale. But she was, and her mate could sense it. 

"Ironhide do you understand Christmas yet?" Asked (Yn) to break the long minutes of silence. Ironhide thought a moment, gears whirring. "Not really, but it's alright. For I respect your holidays... as I'm sure you do mine." (Yn) smiled, her eyes happy to as her body shifted to stare at his radio. "Well, that's good I guess... but, you know... There's... really only one thing you need to take away from this particular holidays. The truly, one thing that it really means. You know what it is?"

He thought a moment, couldn't guess for his life! What was the one thing at the center, the meaning of this? "Hm." He grunted.

"Family. Only family... can make you complete." She wanted to say more, but left it at that. Something shocked the mech's spark. The realization, and perhaps final understanding of this holiday finally came to mind and spark. Though the strangeness of it all, he felt something magical and warm flow through him. And it was all because of her. She, was his Christmas.

"I see what you mean entirely now." His voice grumbled quietly. Causing her to beam. "Oh, you do?"

"Yes, you. Are, my Christmas. (Yn). You, make me complete. And you, is all I need." 

Yes, even though Ironhide may never fully understand all the outerness of Christmas, he finally understood about the true deepness and care of it. And honestly, he loved it. Though no one would EVER catch him saying that.

"Oh, Hide... I love you too." 

"Merry Christmas (Yn)."

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
